<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnancy Series; WWE by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822420">Pregnancy Series; WWE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, prefernces, wwe preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Andrade "Cien" Almas/You, Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s), Elias Samson/Reader, Elias Samson/You, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You, Jimmy Uso/You, Kyle O'Reilly/Reader, Roderick Strong/Original Female Character(s), Roderick Strong/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You, The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Triple H/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnancy Series; WWE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FIND THIS SERIES ON<em><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/934615911-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%98-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-index"> WATTY</a> &amp; TUMBLR</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>all parts have 1/3 in them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">so it will be; </span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Roman Reigns, Drew McIntyre ,Triple H, Seth Rollins &amp; Finn Balor .</em></li>
<li><em>The Miz, Elias Samson, Andrade Cien Almas, Jey Uso &amp; Jimmy Uso.</em></li>
<li><em><b><span class="u">Undisputed Era; </span></b>Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly &amp; Roderick Strong.</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Some, might be headcanons, imagines or blurbs.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">PARTS;</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby fever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Failed Attempts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finding Out You're Pregnant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Telling Him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morning Sickness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You Start Showing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Telling Family &amp; Friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First Ultrasound Scan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pregnancy Announcement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Insecurities</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mood Swings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carvings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby's First Kick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finding Out The Gender/Gender Reveal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discussing Baby Names</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talking To The Baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shopping For Baby Stuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're horny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He Gets Protective</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby Shower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Decorating The Nursery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Birth Classes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>False Contractions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Birthing Plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying To Induce Labour</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Going Into Labour</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delivery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding The Baby For The First Time</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>